Wizen
by foreverunloved
Summary: Mello is with another guy, and Matt doesn't know O O read to find out what happens -
1. Hana

"...Ah.... Y-Yukio.... s-stop...." Mello's chest rising and falling quickly, short of breath, breathing heavily.

"Why?" He licked up Mello's chest to his neck, and bit down hard.

Mello screamed in pain, feeling the blood roll down his neck, and flinched when he felt the other man carefully licking the blood off his pale delicate skin.

"Matt... w-will be home soon....."

Yukio stopped and looked up in to Mello's blue eyes.

"Do you really need him? You have me now don't you?" He leaned forward and brought his lips up to Mello's. His hand traveling down the blonde's side, feeling all the curves on Mello's feminine body.

"Ye......n-" Mello's words were cut off when the other man forced their lips together.

**----------------MATT'S POV---------------------**

"Ugh... I wonder how Mello's doing..." He sighed, getting in to his red car and turning the key. He decided to come home from work today a hour early, hoping to surprise Mello.

"Flowers, flowers.... flowers flowers flowers... where do I get flowers...? Oh yah..... that one store right down the road..... " He carefully pulled out of the parking lot, and pulled on to the main road in town. He pushed the button on the stereo, and played the CD that was in. He listened to the song 'Face to Face' by Siouxsie and the Banshees. He actually knew all the words and sang along, and as soon as the song ended he pulled up to a little family owned flower store. He took the key out, and stepped out of the car, and walked in.

"Excuse me...." Matt looked around for someone to help him.

"Yes?" A young girl maybe around the age of 20 with brown hair and green eyes like Matt, stepped out from the back room and came up to Matt.

"Can I help you" She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Er.... Yah...." He combed and hand through his hair then slipped his goggles down so they were around his neck.

"I'm... looking for Anigella miss jekyll... I dunno if you have it..... " He looks down at the ground studying they pattern on the floor.

**(look in A/N at end for pic of flower ^-^ )**

"Actually.... they weren't for sale... but I have some in my room that I was growing for fun. I can only give you one..." She smiled, and could tell he wanted to give them to someone special.

"Oh.... no no no it's alright... I... can settle for... something more simple... I don't want to take something of yours..." He looked up, all color drained from his face.

"What wrong? I really don't mind.... " She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him behind the counter and in to a room.

The room was painted black, and had wooden floors, and if it weren't for the flowers it would be a very depressing place. She let go of his hand and grabbed a sharp object to cut the plant with.

"Does this one work?" She looked up to the red haired man who looked exhausted from a long day.

"Yes... that one is perfect.... "He said, with a smile on his face.

"Good...." She cut the delicate flower and handed it to Matt.

"Who is it for? Someone special?" She led him out of her room and back in to the main store.

"It's... for my fiance.... it's his favorite flower..." Matt smiled, and looked at the flower in his hand.

"How much is it?"

"It's free... " She giggled, then looked down to the floor.

"It was my husbands favorite flower too....." She walked away, and left Matt right where he had been standing.

"Thank you..." He said once she had left, and got in the car and started home.

**------------------END CHAPTER ONE--------------------**

**O________o omg... is Matt gonna come home and find Mello and Yukio? Or will he come home and just have Mello lie to him again? Find out in the next chapter~**

**XDDDD ok this is a real shitty chapter... most people would put the most work in to the last chapter to draw the peoples attention so they want to read.... but i'll leave my good writing skills till I get to the climax ^-^ lolz..... yah...**

**Ok I got the idea for this when I was RPing with 2 good friends ^-^ Paige and Jeramy! **

**In the RP Jeramy was the guy Mello was cheating with and Paige is Mello.... but I got this idea... thought it would make a good fan fic... so i'm re writing it... XD**

**will start working on next chapter FOR REAL if you leave reviews XDDDD unlike my other fan fics where I start and don't finish I will finish it... don't know what will happen... but there will defiantly be depressing parts I can tell ya that now....**

**well review~ and enjoy!**

***pøøƒ***


	2. Fuyu

**---------------MELLO'S POV-------------------**

".... Ah... p-please... s-stop....." His face was pink, and his nails were digging in to Yukio's back. His mind racing, trying to figure out what to do.

" Why? You seem pretty content, so there is no reason to stop..." He stroked Mello's member, and listened to the noises the blonde made. He knew exactly what to do now to get the results he wanted from Mello.

"W-Why do yo-"

***---CRASH---***

Mello pushed Yukio back, and sat up some and saw Matt standing in the doorway, with a broken vase at his feet.

"M-Matt....." Mello's sat there stunned. He wasn't supposed to be back this early... He brought his hand to his mouth, and make a small squeak.

"M-Mello.... h-how could you...?" Tears were streaming down Matt's cheeks as he stared in to Mello's deep blue eyes, then his eyes shifted to look at the man still on top of his fiance. He was thin but muscular, with longish black hair. Yukio stayed there for a moment, then moved closer, to Mello like he was sheltering him.

"Sorry pall... he's mine now..." He turned to look Mello in the eyes, and instead he went flying backwards, landing on the floor on his back.

"GET OFF ME!" Tears staining Mello's cheeks.

"MATT... I'm sorry... it's not what you think... he means _nothing!_"

"Yah... I can see that...." Matt had stopped crying, then he turned around and vamoosed upstairs. Once up to what had been _their _room, he got his suit case out and stuffed in every thing he could, and cursed under his breath.

"Matt!" Mello had put his pants back on, and he had wandered up after the red head, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mattt, I'm sorry! I really am! Please forgive me... he's gone... it'll never happen again!" Tears still fluently falling down his cheeks.

"How can I forgive you? We've been engaged for almost a year... I thought I could trust you! But apparently not... and apparently you don't care about me, or my feelings. So I'm leaving! Got it?" He finished packing the clothes in to his suitcase, and closed it.

"No Matt don't leave... I-I need you I really do... p-please... I'm sorry.... n-never again."

"Your right it'll never happen again!" Matt turned around and slapped Mello across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Because i'm never coming back...." Matt stormed out the door, leaving Mello stunned, and unable to move.

"Matt......"

**-----------------END CHAPTER TWO-----------------**

**YAH GO MATT~ BITCH SLAP HIM! XD**

**o.o sorry.... just had to put that in.......**

**OMG I'M SORRY I FOGOT TO PUT THIS IN!**

./3362/3613416614_?v=0

**this is the flower Matt got for Mello.... it's so pretty ^^' one of my new favs...**

**=_= now if I could only say the name of it XD**

**So yah.... there is chapter 2.... ^^' not very good I'm sorry.... I will work on improving my writing.... TT-TT but thats my best for now....**

**plz review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I NEED TO IMPROVE!!!!!! plz constructive criticism!!!!!!!!! none of the reviews that just look like:**

'aw cute story... liked it'

**O_o... those piss me off so much... cuz i know they could tell me so much more... idc if you tell me you hate it or love it. but TELL ME WHY ^^' just one reason plz......**


	3. Hate me?

**O_________O OMG THE URL GOT MESSED UP!!!!!!! =3=..... here it is again.... hope it works this time... it's the flower..... XD and I realized I made an error in chapter one...... it's supposed to say a Nigella miss jkeyll instead of Anigella XDDD so yah... sorry bou tthat..... **

./3241/2786653916_?v=0

**Ok now to explain something.... this chapter will be what Matt is going thru and all that~ the next chapter will me what Mello is going thru... hopefully this is a somewhat long chapter.... I just don't really pay attention to length.... ^^'**

**Oh and L is OOC... really OOC.... ^^' hope you don't mind....**

**-------------------Matts story-------------------------**

Matt quickly ran down the stairs and slammed the door shut on his way out. Matt almost ran down the sidewalk to his red car, and quickly shut the door behind him. He started the engine quickly, and got on to the highway to L's house.

"W-Why would he do that...." Tears quickly come to his eyes again, and his vision blurred.

"I-I... I don't understand...." *He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The rest of the way to L's it was silent. he sat there while all the green beautiful scenery went by. Half an hour later he turned off of to a hidden road that went back about a mile and a half. It was like a green tunnel tightly packed with green trees, some with flowers, other just with leaves.

Once he reached the end of the road he saw a huge mansion. It looked like a castle, a stone tower, many different sections of house, and it was very tall. He got down to the parking area quickly, and went to the door as fast as his legs could carry him. His step no longer was filled with sadness, it was now filled with anger, fury, and resentment. He pounded on the door, and waited for Watari to open the door.

"Yes, how may I help you Mr. Jeevas?" Watari stood in the doorway with his normal black suit on.

"Yah, I need to talk to L..." Matt pushed his way past watari, and in to the main entry way. It had a fireplace, and an asian rug surrounded with couches and chairs, with a giant glass chandler drooping from the celling.

"I shall take you to him..." He leads Matt down a few hallways, they were all painted blue, but he stayed staring at the wood floor as they walked. Watari led him up 2 stair cases, and down a few more hallways, until they came to a door, that was a little smaller then usual doors.

"One moment please." Watari let himself in the room and closed it behind himself. Matt could hear muffled voices behind the door, and a few minutes later Watari stepped back out.

"Can go in now?" Matt had calmed down a little bit, but was still extremely pissed off.

"Yes, L will see you now." Watari let him in the room, and closed the door behind him as he went inside, then left to do other household drudgery.

Matt slowly walked in to the center of the room, closely observing every detail. It was a dark room, with only one window that was large and round. It was painted a dark shade of blue with purple ceilings. On the end with the window there was a low table with hundreds of desserts, all lined up perfectly. across from it was another desk with computers and files. In-between the two there was a swivel chair with L perching on top of it, like a bird. He slowly turned around to look at Matt.

"What brings you here today Matt?" L reached his left hand to the side and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Mello....." Matt crossed his arms and looked down at his big boots, trying so hard not to show any emotion.

"What did he do to displease you this time?" L reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small lollypop and unwrapped it, and stirred his tea with it.

"He..... I.... He... I came home.... a-and... there was this guy... and... h-he was on top of h-him.. a-and... and... and..." Matt fell on his hands and knees, and started crying. The salty tears falling to the ground.

"They were there, Mello was cheating on me!!! Can you believe it??? How can he just do that to me??? We've been engaged for like a year now! L I..... I just don't know what to do... I left Mello at our house and came right here.... I... I... I.... " He let his head fall to the floor. His shoulders shaking, and he was breathing unevenly. He hiccuped up between a few words.

"Hmm...." L put his thumb up to his mouth, and hoped down from his chair and sat in front of Matt. After waiting a few moments, and thinking about the situation he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt threw himself at L, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

L's eyes grew wide at having such close contact with a human other then Watari.

"Matt it..... It'll be ok..." L hesitated, then put is arms around the thin redhead. Matt brought one of his arms down and clinged to L's shirt, and buried his face in to L's shoulder. They sat there until Matt had cried himself to sleep. Watari came in, and put him in a guest room that was close to L's room. It had yellow wallpaper and one window. Some pictures on the wall, and a dresser.

**-----ONE WEEK LATER ON A SUNDAY-----**

L came skipping in to Matt's room at 9 o'clock, and shook Matt until he got up. Matt was used to this by now, it happened every day.

"Come on L~ Can't this wait for a couple hours? It really tires me out..." Matt fell back on to the bed and buried his face in to his pillow.

"No... " L crossed his arms, and pouted.

"Come on. Get up! Now! " Matt stayed there and was almost back to sleep when L had grabbed on to his hand, and threw him on to the floor hard.

"Matt I said get up! I don't like being late, and Watari is waiting. Now come on we need to get dressed..." L walked over to the door and shut it, then took off his shirt and went searching through the closet.

"Oww.. god... dammit... L what the fuck... was the really necessary? " Matt slowly rose up from the floor and saw L take his shirt off, and looked away.

"Why can't you get dressed in your own room?" Matt stood up, and waited for L to come over to him like always.

"Because... I don't like to... keep my room... filled with items like these...... AH HA! found it!" L quickly walked over to Matt with something fluffy in his arms. He quickly grabbed Matt and forced his shirt off, and started pulling something fluffy on him.

"L... What the hell are you putting on me this time?" L didn't answer, and instead just gave him a cute smile, and pulled the dress that looked a lot like his vest on him.

"There! It's perfect~" L smiled, then went back over to the closet and found a pink tutu and boa, and slid it on himself while leaving his jeans on under this.

"L I... really don't feel like this today... I'm... really not in the mood... I just.. want to go back to bed ok?" Matt pulled the furry dress off, and let it fall to the floor and grabbed his striped shirt and pulled it over his pale torso.

"I suppose I cannot force you... but... you really do need to learn to get over this... but I will let you be." L walks out of the room, and closes the door behind him and goes down to the tea room to meet Watari.

**(THEY WERE JUST GOING TO HAVE A TEA PARTY... O_o DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA THERE WITH THAT SCENE...) **

Matt walked back over to his bed, and forced his face back in to his pillow, and let tears flow from his eyes.

**---------------MELLO---------------**

Watari led the way to where L was seated in the tea room, now wearing bunny ears.

"Mello... I was expecting you to show up sometime soon... " L stood up, and pushed Mello in to a seat, then took his seat again.

"Matt has been here..." L took his up of tea, spooned some more sugar in to it, then sipped it.

"H-He has? Dammit I'm such a fucking idiot... I really fucked things up this time didn't I?" Mello curled himself in to a little ball, burring his face in his arms.

**--------------MATT------------------**

Matt had calmed himself down, and decided he wanted breakfast. He let himself out of his room, and started walking down the halls.

"Dammit I always get lost going to the kitchen... I'll just go ask L... I go to that damn tea room enough it's the only place I don't get lost going..." Matt walked slowly having to to go down at least 3 flights of stairs, and he stopped in the doorway of the tea room, seeing Mello.

Mello was still in the chair, tears visible on his pale cheeks.

"L... h-how could I do something so fucking stupid like that...? I'm such an ass hole... I let the love of my life just slip through my hands like that... I bet he'll never want to talk to me again... he hates me now... he's the only person that I've ever actually cared about... I-I just let someone take advantage of me... just one time... and he catches me.. I didn't really have a choice with that guy.. he was stalking me... and the first time he was hunting me down with a knife... but... still GOD I"M STUPID! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO MY FIANCE? I wouldn't blame him if he hates me now... I would hate me..." Mello light out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes out of frustration.

"Hmm... Something tells me he doesn't hate you as much as you think... Do you Matt?" L turned around in his seat to face the redhead. Then he sees Mello turn to face him also, and he stares in to Mello's eyes with a blank expression.

**-------------------------END CHAPTER 3----------------------**

**OMFG IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!! XDDD TOOK ME FOREVER~**

**| _ | sorry it took so long... I was really unmotivated to write this... It was a boring chapter... only like.. 2 chapters to go... maybe one... depends on how lazy I am... XDDD lolz and I have not died... ^^' talking to those of you who left comments and have sent me messages... just being lazy... and stuffs... and I have had many power outages... and haven't been on the computer as much... but I shall reply as soon as possiable~**

**hope you enjoyed~ ^^'**

**plz review if you would like... and idc if you hate it... if so tell me why... so I may improve... | _ |... but to those of you who have been paitent in waiting for this chapter... THANK YOU SO MUCH~ ^-^ it means a lot~ *hands you some freshly made pie* I have apple... chocolate... cheese cake pie stuff... sugar... and cococut creme pie! :3 enjoy~**

***poof***


End file.
